


A Nightlight's secret

by anqelbean (orphan_account)



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anqelbean
Summary: The Guardians notice Jack's weird behaviour.They are worried as he declines their accusations.They can see Jack's keeping something from them, and even MiM lies to them on Jack behalf.North Decides to call Ombric and Katherine to help.But when Jack meets them, he starts acting weird around Katherine. Weirder than before.Jack's secret can be told easily. It's a tale long centuries. When he remembers his past, as Nightlight, his life and everything he thought he knew about himself was turned upside down. Now he has to wait untill he's ready to tell them, as MiM himself tells him to wait.
Relationships: Jack Frost & Katherine (Guardians of Childhood), Jack Frost/Katherine (Guardians of Childhood), Katherine & Nightlight, Katherine/Nightlight
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	1. Past memories rise to the surface

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I would love to hear your feedback! It means so much to me. If you have any constructive criticism, please tell me!

There was something strange about the way Jack was acting. Everyone noticed it. 

Before, when he came to monthly meetings he was always talkative and spoke his mind. Now, he stayed quiet. He was lost in his thoughts. 

When asked a question, he didn't seem to hear it the first time and they had to repeat it.

"Hey, Jack?" 

"Y-Yeah Tooth?"

"Are you ok? You seem a bit off." 

"Y-Yeah! All good nothing to worry about Toothiana!" 

"Okay, if you say so.... But know, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." 

"Okay. Thank you, I'll remember that." 

..... 

Tooth left in thought. Did he just call her "Toothiana"? How did he even know that name? What was happening to him? 

She was so worried. Jack was like a son to her. She had to know what was happening. 

She went to talk to North. At first he was worried aswell, but then he was even more worried when Tooth told him he called her "Toothiana". Something was seriously wrong with Jack.

He called Bunny and Sandy right away. They needed to find out what was going on. They even asked MiM. His answer was:

**_"There's nothing wrong with Jack. Don't worry"_** He comforted them. 

They weren't convinced but they couldn't do anything for now. They just had to wait for Jack to tell them himself. 

..... 

Jack felt uneasy. He didn't want to keep secrets, but MiM told him it wasn't the right time. His old friend told him he needed to wait to tell them. But why? 

He had to admit, when the time comes, he doesn't know how to do it. I mean, how are you supposed to say that. Was he just going to be like "Hey guys, I have to tell you something. I have my memories back and turns out I'm Nightlight."? That's too straight to the point. How would they react? Would they tell Katherine and Ombric?

Oh. 

_**Oh.** _

_**KATHERINE!** _

**How would she react? Would she be happy to see him? Be mad? Be sad? Disappointed? Would she be different from the last time he saw her? That was most probable. It had been three centuries. Would she recognise him? Ughhh!!!**

It was too much for the guardian. 

_**"Don't be sad, Jack. Everything will be alright."**_ MiM whispered in his head. 

"I hope so MiM. It's been so long since I've seen her"

_**"She'll be happy to see you. I'm sure."** _

_"But what if she's not?"_

_**"She's will. You're overthinking, Jack. It's gonna be ok."** _

"I'm overthinking and overwhelmed. This isn't an easy situation, you know?"

MiM stayed silent. He was right. It was going to be okay. They might be mad at first because he didn't tell them, but they'll forgive him...hopefully. 

..... 

"Jack!" North called out! 

"Hey, Nick! What's the matter? Why'd you call me?" 

_Did he just-_

"We have guests coming. They are other guardians. We haven't seen them in long time! I want you to meet them" His thick Russian accent made Jack cringe. 

But then he thought, _Other guardians? Haven't seen them in a long time? They must be Ombric and.....Katherine._

"Other guardians? W-who are they? Why haven't I heard of them?"

"They are Ombric Shalazar, known as Father Time, and Mother Goose, Katherine Shalazar, she's like a sister to me. I'm sure you will get along." 

"I-if you say so. Wh-en are they arriving?" "Soon. Let's wait for them in the Globe room." 

As they walket to the Globe room, Jack felt uncomfortable. What if she recognises him? What will happen then? But he was also happy, excited to see his Katherine again. It's been such a long time. Three centuries. Can you believe it? Until just a year ago, he was alone. No one could see him, no one believed him. He didn't even know who he was and now? 

He's about to meet his past. The girl he once loved. 

As he sat on the chair, he twirled a snowflake around his fingers, wondering about how time has changed her. There were somethings he already knew. North had been talking about Katherine on their way there. She was one of the smartest, most brilliant people he had met. Jack, of course, knew that. She hadn't changed much, by what North said. It was like time had stopped for her. Her personality was the same.

Jack, on the contrary, had changed completely. It's no surprise the other guardians didn't realise he was Nightlight, I mean, who would blame them. Jack was mischievous, irresponsible and childish. Nightlight wasn't. He was the opposite. He did what he was told, he was responsible and mature. 

Another thought came to him. What if she does recognize him, but is disappointed. He wouldn't blame her if she was. Nightlight was an amazing warrior. The last one of his kind. Jack was a normal Winter spirit. He wasn't Nightlight anymore. He was Jackson Overland Frost. He was a completely different person. 

North nudged his shoulder. 

**"They are here"** he said. 

Jack then stood up and looked at the portal that was open in front of him. 

Soon enough, two figures came out of it. One was tall and the other was short. 

_It was them._

Jack's heart was going a thousand miles per hour. 

There they stood before him. An old man with a blue robe and a long white beard, longer than even North's, and a young woman, around 17 to 20, wearing a bright yellow coat. 

_Katherine._

It was her. 

She was even prettier that he had imagined she'd be.

Her Auburn hair was put up in a neat bun, her silver eyes shined like actual silver and her smile was brighter than the yellow of her coat. 

She looked older, but somehow didn't age like the other guardians. All of them, especially North, looked old, but she, she was young. 

"Ombric! Katherine! Long time no see, old friends!" North startled him with his loud voice. 

"Nicholas! It's so good to see you! It's been so long!" Katherine said, voice sweet as honey as she went to hug from her brother, soon regretting her decision as Nicholas picked her up in a big bear hug. 

Jack chuckled as North put Katherine down. 

"Sister, Ombric, this is Jack Frost. The new guardian."

"H-hello. It's nice to meet you." 

Katherine looked at him and and smiled. 

"Ah. Jack Frost! North told me so much about you in his letters! It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Winter spirit!"

She said excitedly as she grabbed his hand to shake it.

"Y-you must be Mother Goose! North told me about you. I-I hope we'll get along well."

"Oh, I sure hope so! I heard of your adventures, Mr. Frost! I would like to write about them! I'm sure the kids will love reading them!" 

"R-really? Y-you think so? Alright then, but please, call me Jack o-or Jackson! Mr. Frost sounds too formal..." 

"Oh. Sorry. Alright then, _Jack_ , let's sit down so you can tell me your story!" 

Jack didn't think his heart could go any faster, but when he heard her say his name, he was proven _very_ wrong.

They left the Globe room, in which North and Omric were talking, and went to the kitchen, where they sat on two chairs around the counter. Elves and yetis passed and circled around them as they prepared the meals.

Katherine pulled out her book, which Jack recognized as Qwerty, and opened a blank page. 

"So-" she spoke. 

_**"How does your story start?**_ " 

.....

In the Globe room, Ombric and North were having a conversation.

"So, you're telling me, there's something weird about Jack Frost?" The old wizard said looking at Nicholas.

"Da. He's been acting off for a long time already. We've even asked Tsar, but he said we shouldn't worry. The thing is, we aren't quite convinced that Tsar is telling us the truth." Nick answered, accent as thick as his beard. 

"So, you think Tsar Lunar is hiding something?" "Da." "Why?"

"I don't know. Maybe Jack asked him to keep it a secret. Maybe Tsar told him to keep a secret." 

Ombric sighed. "Either way, if Tsar is hiding the truth, we must not seek it ourselves. He will tell us when the time comes." Ombric said wisely.

They didn't want to anger Tsar Lunar. It would be dumb to do so. 

"I figured so. But the others and I are really worried. Jack has been acting like this for weeks." Nicholas admitted.

"From what you've told me and what I know, Jack is a capable young man. If troubles comes, he can take care of it by himself. It is his responsibility as a guardian." 

North could do nothing but trust what his old mentor said. And it was true. Jack was more than capable to take care of himself. Yet he couldn't help but worry.

.....

"Pffffft- So you're telling me: North ordered his yetis, AND Aster, to find you, put you in a sack and throw you through a portal?"

" _Exactly_ " 

Both of them erupted in laughter. They had already gotten comfortable with each other.

" _OH MY GOD_!!" Katherine said through her laughter. "ARE THEY CRAZY???"

"I've been wondering the same for the past year, my friend!" 

Just then, North and Ombric walked in the room. They were confused, as they stared at the two laughing teenagers.

"And what are you guys laughing about?"

"How insane you and the others are! Who throws a person in a sack?" Katherine told Nick, still chuckling as his face became red.

"Why did you tell her about that?!?" North yelled at Jack. 

In response, Jack just leaned back in his chair and put his hands up, visibly repressing a smile, a few chuckles still escaping. 

"Ok, that's enough for today. I need to go home." Jack said standing up. 

"Oww! Why so soon? You haven't even finished telling me your story!" Katherine told him, visibly disappointed. 

"It's been hours, Kath. I'll tell you the story another time."

"W-why don't you stay? I mean, Ombric and I are going to stay here for a few months, and I'm sure Nicholas wouldn't mind having you stay over!" 

"That's true, you're always welcome here, Jack." North told him.

He wanted him to stay so he could watch over him and keep him safe. Maybe if he was close to him he could find out what was bothering him. 

"Plus, since it's Spring, you don't have much work!" Katherine tried to convince him, clearly wanting him to stay. 

Jack was truly flattered. He couldn't decline Katherine, who so nicely asked him to stay, so he sighed and nodded. 

"Yay!"

Katherine excitement was like a little kid's. She didn't contain it. She quickly stood up and hugged him. 

Jack's ears became red. Thankfully, no one noticed.

"Okay! We'll continue the story tomorrow, I can see that both of us are tired."

Katherine said as she let Jack out of her hug, only then did she realise how close she was to his face, her face becoming red aswell.

She quickly stepped back and thanked Jack for taking the time out of his day to tell her his story, aswell as apologising for the sudden hug.

"Y-you don't have to apologise. I didn't mind." Jack assured her, scratching the back of his neck.

"I'm glad! It's really not like me to do that so suddenly!" 

"Again, it's fine"

"Ahh. I think it's time to sleep. North could you show us our rooms?" Ombric told.

"Of course! Follow me! Jack, I believe you already know where your room is, da?"

"Yeah, I do. Good night, everyone." And with that, he walked out.

"Good night!" They replied. 

..... 

Katherine couldn't shake the feeling she knew him. I mean, she had traveled the world, sometimes in Winter. Maybe she saw him then? No. Even if she did she wouldn't remember him. So that was out of the question.

Where could she know him from? 

She opened Qwerty, looking at the pages filled with Jack's story. She felt bad for making him tell his story, for making him relive the awful moments of solitude. She pitied him.

He died at 17, and he woke up alone, with no memory of who he was or what he was doing. He was alone for three hundred long years. The only friends he had being the leaves, wind and the tree he lived in.

Katherine couldn't imagine the pain he felt. Even after she lost her Nightlight, she still had people around her, people who cared about her. She still felt alone, only finding comfort in her books and Kailash, but she knew deep down she wasn't alone. 

Unlike Jack, who had no one. No one. Not the guardians. Not Tsar. Not the children. He was alone for three long centuries.

But, she mustn't think of that now. It was late and she needs sleep.

She needed to wake up early tomorrow and pick up Kailash from Santof Clausen. They couldn't bring her with them today, so they decided to get her tomorrow. 

And as she thought of that she closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

.....

While everyone else was already sleeping, Jack was wide awake in his bedroom, a million thoughts racing through his head.

Oh boy! Where do I even _start_ with this one! 

He was turning from one side to another in his bed. His heart was racing and his mind was too.

He repeated how the whole day went in his head. He couldn't sleep now! Today was too much for him to handle!!

First, North called him saying it was something important. He thought he was in some sort of trouble! What if they had finally figured it out?

Then, when he arrived, North told Ombric and Katherine were coming. KATHERINE!

After! She asked him to tell her a story. HIS story. Ughh. What did she think of him now that she knew his past? 

Last, she asked him to stay here. With her.

He was going to see her again tomorrow. 

_**AHHHH!** _

He decided that was enough heart attacks for one day. 

He closed his eyes, even though he knew that not even a pound of dreamsand would help him sleep.

.....


	2. A day of fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being a narrator. It's fun stating your disappointment in the characters

Morning light shined through the window.

Katherine's eyelids fluttered as the brightness hit them, telling her it was time to wake up.

Her eyes slowly opened, looking around trying to remember where she was. She recognized the room Nicholas gave her and the day before played out in her head. 

Realizing it was time to get ready she got out of bed and started her morning routine. She had to be fast as she needed to get Kailash.

°°°°°

Jack, unlike Katherine, wasn't a morning person. 

Since he didn't get almost any sleep that night, he was grumpy and didn't want to get out of bed.

He turned to his side, suddenly falling of the bed. He cussed under his breath, but stayed there for a moment. His body didn't feel like moving, but soon he decided it was enough lying around and got up.

Today was going to be a long day, he was sure.

°°°°°

Katherine walked into the kitchen, greeting the hardworking yetis and elves. She asked if breakfast was ready and one of the yetis told her to sit down. She was served her food, quickly eating it and thanking them, she got out of the kitchen and searched for North, who was in he's office sculpting a train made out of ice.

"Good morning Nicholas! I see you got to work early." She greeted her brother.  
"Morning Katherine! Slept well?"  
"Yes. Umm.. May I borrow your snow globe? I need to pick up Kailash from Ganderly."  
"Well, of course! Here!" He pulled it out from his pocket and handed it to her.  
"Thank you Nick!" She looked down at the glass globe filled with snow in her hand and than at North, smiling to him sweetly.

"It's no problem! Just be sure to keep good care of it!"   
"I will! Thank you, again. See you later!" She said as she walked out of the office.  
"Bye!" North said followed by him cheerfully yellingat the elves "Where are the cookies?".

Katherine chuckled as she heard her brother yell. He always loved to eat while he worked. 

She shook the snow globe and threw it on the ground, a portal immediately appearing in front of her.

She jumped into it and found herself in her library. The Raconturks greeted her with delight.

"Greetings Lady Goose." One said.  
"Greetings Raconturk. Do you mind telling me where Kailash is?"  
"Of course, my Lady. This way."

°°°°°

"Good morning!" Jack exclaimed as he greeted the yetis working "Where's North?"

A yeti mumbled, which he translated into "The office".

"Okay then, thanks."

He walked down the hall and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Yelled a voice from the inside.

He opened the door to find the jolly old fatherly figure snacking on some sugar cookies. He chuckled and said:  
"Hey North!"  
"Ah! Jack! I see you got up! Come on, let's go to eat. Ombric is probably waiting." North said as he walked over to Jack.  
"What about Katherine?" Jack asked.  
"She went to pick up her pet goose, Kailash, early this morning. Why?"

Jack had to quickly think of something.  
"No reason" _No reason?_ _THAT'S_ all you could think of Frost? 

North chuckled.  
"Of course."

°°°°°

In the kitchen, Ombric was waiting for them. He chatted with the yetis as they prepared the table for breakfast. The were eggs, pancakes, bacon, cookies, you know, a perfectly normal breakfast, _for North at least_. Seriously, who has three types of cookies for breakfast?  
There were sugar, chocolate chip _AND_ gingerbread cookies. Why do you need that much sugar in the morning?

Ombric sighed as he watched Jack and North walk in, both laughing like crazy people.

"Good morning Nicholas. I see you're already wide awake." Ombric said.  
"Ombric! Did you start breakfast without us?"  
"No, I was waiting for you. Come, sit down, I'm starving." The old wizard as he took a bite of his food.

Jack sat beside North. He didn't eat often, he was a spirit, he didn't need to eat so he wasn't hungry, but he thought Eh, why not?It wasn't like he couldn't eat. He took a bite of the bacon immediately deciding he didn't like bacon, but since he started eating it, he wanted to finish it. 

"So, Jackson, I don't think we spoke yesterday. It is nice to meet you. I have never met one of the four Season Sprites, and I have met Mother Nature herself." Ombric stated.

Jack wanted to speak but his mouth was full. If his mother was here, she would scold him. He put his right hand on his mouth and with his left hand he put a finger up as to say One second. He finished eating and said:

"Really? You haven't met any of the others? Not Wilow or Reneé or Joshua? I might be the most famous one, but uhh, people usually have met them before me. And you've met Em? I don't really know anyone else who has met her except for the Season siblings."   
"The Season siblings?"  
"Yeah, that's what we call each other. Though none of us are really related."  
"Ah really?"  
"Yes, but I'm not as close to the others as they are to each other. The last time we tried to hang out together I created a giant blizzard out of anger. We don't get along well."  
Both Ombric and North burst into laughter.  
"You must really hate them since you made such a storm because of them."

Jack chuckled, knowing that was _so_ wrong.  
He never hated them. They were annoying, yes, but he didn't hate them. He always wanted to be as close to them as they are, but it was hard since they were so different.

"No, not really. I don't hate them at all. It's just they can get too much for me. Emily has tried everything, but we really just don't get along. That's all."

"Ah, I see. It must be hard to be the only one that stands out."

Jack look down at his plate.

"We all stand out. We are all different. It's just, I've always felt like an outsider. But it's not that bad. I get along with Willow just fine since I help her color the leaves in Fall. Reneé and I are the wilder of the group, and sometimes prank the other two. Joshua and I are good friends, but we don't always get along since we think the opposite. It's just when they're together they tend to stop  
thinking seriously."

"Look who's talking." North said, calling out the irony.

"Haha. Meet them and we'll see who's worse. Me or them together."

"How can we meet them? They are never in one place for too long."  
"Well, neither am I and yet you found me and threw me in a sack." Jack joked.  
"When will you let that _go_?"  
" _When i die_."  
"-Oh wait, I'm already dead."

"Ok you two, cut it out." Ombric felt like he was scolding his students, except they were centuries younger than these two.

"Anyways, I need to go. I promised the kids from Burgess one last snowday before Spring starts." Jack said as he got up.

"Didn't you promise Katherine that you would finish telling her your story?"  
"I'll come back later. I'm already late and the kids are probably waiting for me."  
"Okay then. Goodbye Jack."  
"Bye."

°°°°°

Just as he was about to fly out, a portal opened before him. A giant goose and Katherine walked out of it.

"Jack? Where are you going?" Katherine asked.

Jack wasn't looking at her though, no, he was looking at Kailash. She had grown so much. 

"O-oh. Hey Kath! Who is this?" He asked Katherine, eyes still glued to Kailash. She was a little intimidating, if he was being honest. 

"Jack, meet Kailash! My pet Himalayan Snow Goose. She think I'm her mother. That's were the name "Mother Goose" comes from."

Jack finally looked at Katherine, their eyes meeting for the first time that day.

He chuckled. "Well, she's one of the prettiest geese I've seen."

Kailash looked flattered by the compliment.  
She stepped towards him and muzzled her beak in his chest.  
"W-woah there." Jack said, taken off guard. He was pushed a step back by her force, but started petting her.

A light chuckle escaped Katherine.  
"It looks like she likes you already!"  
"Really? Well. I like you too Kailash." He told her putting his hands on his sides, eyes locked on Kailash.  
"But, anyways, where were you going?"  
"To Burgess. I promised the kids there that I would give them one last snowday before Spring takes over completely."  
"Oh, then, when are you coming back?"  
"I don't know. Maybe in a few hours?"  
"Okay, I'll wait for you to come back so we can finish the story."

Then, Jack had an idea.

**_"Why don't you come with me?"_** He asked Katherine.

Katherine was taken aback. Why not? When was the last time she had any fun?

"Okay! Let's go then!" She exclaimed.  
"Great! Just you'll need warmer clothes. Those seem too light for snow." He pointed at her yellow dress. He was right. She needed to change.  
"Go on. Kailash and I will wait for you."   
"Okay."

°°°°°

As soon as Katherine was gone, Kailash put her head on Jack's shoulder and honked. Jack, knowing the languages of most animals understood what she said.

_"Is it really you **Nightlight?** "_  
"Yeah... It's really me." He answered the question.   
He was so happy. Kailash recognized him. She remembered him. She was so smart. Though he wondered how a **_goose_** could recognize him, but ** _the Guardians_** , the **_wisest_** people in existence couldn't.

_"I'm so happy! We thought we lost you!"_ The goose continued happily honking.  
"Shh. I'm here. But I need you to promise not to tell the other Guardians, okay?"  
 _"But..Why?"_  
"It's not the right time. When I'm ready to tell them, I will. But for now, they can't know, okay. Please."  
" _Okay, I promise Nightlight_."  
"That's not my name anymore, Kai. My name's Jack."

Jack laughed and Kailash honked. The old friends were happy to see each other.

°°°°°

"Ahh. I see you two made friends." Katherine said, startling the two.

"Oh. Katherine! Are you ready to go?"  
"Yeah. Let's go."

Katherine got on Kailash.

"Come on!" She yelled at Jack to   
climb on Kailash with her.  
"N-no need! I can fly!"  
"Come on. Me and Kailash don't know the way to Burgess, and you're a lot faster than us. We won't be able to catch up!"  
"O-okay then." He flew to Kailash's back, careful as not to hurt her. Right as he settled in, Kailash took off.

°°°°°

  
When they arrived in Burgess, Jack got off Kailash and searched for the kids.  
They were near the pond, playing around it.

Without wasting time, Jack immediately let snowflakes fall, the ground soon getting covered by a thick layer of snow. 

The kids were ecstatic! They searched the sky for Jack, their eyes soon falling on him they yelled his name.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost!" A little blonde girl started jumping up and down.  
"Jack!" Her brother yell aswell, waving at him with a big smile on his face.

They were Jamie and Sophie Benett. The kids Jack was closest to since Jamie was the first kid to see him.

"Heyo squirts! Ready for a snowday?" Jack asked them.

"Heck yeah!" The kids yelled.

"Woah! What's that!" Sophie pointed at the sky, where Kailash and Katherine were.

"Ah! There you two are!" Jack spoke to them.

They landed near the pond, the kids surrounding them. Katherine got off Kailash with Jack's help.

"Who is she Jack?" Jamie asked him.

"Guys, this is Katherine, Mother Goose, and that lovely goose over there is Kailash. She's a guardian, like me!" Jack introduced them.

"Woah! Really?" The kids yelled in amazement.

°°°°°

The kids were playing around in the snow, making snowmen and throwing snowballs.

One kid wasn't though.

Jamie sat down on a bench alone. He seemed deep in thought.

"Hey Jamie. What's wrong?" Jack asked him.  
"It's nothing, Jack, don't worry." Jamie replied to him, still looking down at his hands.

Jack recognized his behaviour. It was the same as him, he hid what was wrong, not wanting to bother anyone.

"That's not true now, is it?"

Jamie sighed.

"No. It's not."  
"So, what's bothering ya?"  
"There's this.. girl-"  
"WOAH, Woah, woah, a girl?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So you have a crush?"  
"Yeah...?" Jamie admitted, his face glowing red.

Jack chuckled. _A girl? Seriously? That was the problem?_

"Don't laugh! It's serious!"  
"Okay, okay. What about this girl?"  
"Well, I think I like her..."  
"Aaaand you don't know how to tell her?"  
"Yeah. But it's just, I don't even know her that well. She just moved into town.."  
"Really? You just met her and you already have a crush? Is she that pretty?"  
"I mean yeah, but that's not really why I like her."  
"Then why?"  
"Well... She introduced herself in class and we started talking. She's so nice! And she like the same things I do! She's a believer aswell! I never met someone who was just like me!"

That left Jack in thought. This might be Jamie's first crush! He had to be more sensitive about this and help him!

"Hmmm... Okay! Here's what you should do!  
Get closer to her, becomes friends, get to know her better, help her, show her that you care about her. A good romance always starts with a good friendship!"

"That's actually great advice, Jack!" Katherine said as she walked.

"W-well, I am three hundred years old after all! I've seen a lot."

Jamie looked at Katherine, and then back a Jack, smiling at him with a smug and knowing grin on his face.

"But, that sounds like it's said from experience." She added.  
"Yeah! Have _you_ ever been in love, Jack?" Jamie asked him.

The smile on Jack's face wilted. Jamie figured he asked the wrong question.

"Yeah..Once.." Jack clutched Twiner in his fists.  
"I'm sorry, Jack. I asked the wrong question." Jamie apologized.  
"It's okay, squirt. No worries!" He smiled at him "Now let's get back to the others, shall we?" He said, jumping on his feet.   
"Okay." Jamie said as he ran to join the other kids playing.

Jack and Katherine stayed back and watched them.

"Hey?" She turned to him "Are you okay?".  
"Yeah, I'm well."  
"Are you sure?"  
"..."  
"No, not really."  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Sure, I guess?"  
"What was her name? The girl you loved, I mean."  
"I don't remember." _Lies!_  
"Really?" Katherine's voice was so soothing.  
"I only remember her face and that she was important to me." _Again, lies_.  
"A-are you sure she wasn't your sister?"  
"My sister was eight at the time. It wasn't her." _You didn't even know your sister back then, you absolute idiot._  
"Is that why you're sad? Because you don't remember her?"  
"Yeah." _Sigh_

"But! It's not the time to be sad about the past now!" He exclaimed, putting on his signature grin right before a snowball hit his face. He burst into laughter and it was then that Katherine realized something.

That laugh. It was childish and it rang like bells. There was no mistake. It was identical to _**Nightlight's**_.

How had she not realized it sooner? Now she looked at him as he was running around playing with the children and saw the similarities. He looked older, yes, but they were identical. Could it really be? Could Jack be Nightlight?

Her heart started pounding faster.

_No._ She thought _What am I thinking?_  
 _Am I just trying to replace Nightlight with Jack? No, I can't do that. That's not fair to either of them. Not to Nightlight. Not to Jack._

°°°°°


	3. No need to worry about me, Kath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title said it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My birthday's tomorrow and I had a lot of preparation to do. Also I didn't know where to start this chapter, or where it should have gone, but I am finished now! Hope you like it! As always, please leave me your thoughts about the chapter and tell me something you see that I should improve. Now on to the story!

"It's time to go." Jack told the children, who were obviously not happy with that.  
"Noooooooo!" The kids whined "Stay a little longer!"  
"I'm sorry but I'll get in trouble if I stay!"  
"With who?"  
"With Bunnymund, Reneé and Mother Nature. They don't like me staying overtime. Especially Bunny."   
"Who's Reneé?" Katherine asked him.  
"The Spring Spirit. Her name's Raneé or we call her Persephone or Percy like that Greek Goddess of Spring." 

"That's so cool! What's she like?" Jamie asked curiously, but the boy had more reasons than just that.  
"She- Heyyy, I see what you're doing. You're asking me questions so that I stay longer. Not gonna happen Jamie."   
"Awww, come on!" The kids were getting annoyed. They really wanted them to stay.  
"Sorry squirts, Katherine and I can't stay, it's late."

The children protested for a bit but then muttered in agreement.

"We're gonna miss you Jack!" Jamie told him as he went to hug him.  
Jack hugged him back, now used to Jamie's surprise hugs.  
"Miss me? Why? It's not like you're not gonna see me again. I'll visit every week, I just won't give you a snowday."  
"Really?" Sophie asked as she and the other kids joined the hug.  
"Really."  
"What about Katherine?"  
"Yeah! Will you come aswell?"  
The kids asked. To no one's surprise, they really started liking Katherine. Who wouldn't? 

"O-oh. I- umm. Of course. If I have time I promise I will." Katherine was flattered "And, I'll even bring a story to tell you." She added.  
The kids were ecstatic! They couldn't wait to hear what stories Katherine had to tell.

"Okay, but now we really need to get going." Jack hated leaving the children, but they had to get back to the North Pole before Bunny gets angry. Easter was in two weeks after all.  
"Yes. Where's Kailash?" Katherine looked around spotting her white goose rolling in the snow "Come on, sweetie! Time to go!"

Kailash quickly got up and came to them, ready to go. She sat down, letting Katherine climb on her while Jack flew to her back.

They said farewell to the kids and took off.

°°°°°

"That was so fun!" Katherine exclaimed.  
"Yeah. The kids seemed to like you!"

Jack added as he got off Kailash, offering Katherine a hand to help her get off aswell which she took, almost falling as her feet hit the ground. Thankfully, Jack caught her. 

  
She had fallen on his chest and their noses were almost touching. Both of them were as red as a tomato. She quickly stepped back.

"Thanks for catching me"   
"I couldn't just let you fall, could I?"

Jack scratched the back of his neck. Damn did he want to tell her. Then and there. But he couldn't. Not now, not yet.  
He wanted her to get to know him. She already knew Nightlight, but she didn't know Jack. 

"Anyways! Should we-" 

Just as Jack started talking, someone cut him off.

"Katherine!" Bunny walked over to them to greet his old friend. "It's been so long!"  
"Aster! How have you been?" Katherine was clearly happy to see him.  
"Katherine! Jack!" Tooth joined and soon after Sandy did too. It was like a small family reunion.  
"I knew Jack was in Burgess, but where were you all day Kath? " North asked her, startling Jack who still wasn't used to having the loud jolly fatherly figure around him.

"She came with me." Jack admitted.  
"Really? Did you two have fun?" Tooth was happy to hear that Jack and Kath became friends. It would have been a pity if they didn't get along.

"Of course! I am the Guardian of fun, you know! And I'm sure the kids were happy as well."  
"Yeah. If they could, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't have let us go!"  
"No. I'm sure they wouldn't let us go!" Jack added and the two of them started chuckling.

"Come on guys! Let's go to the dining room. The yetis made food."  
"Sure." Jack did not feel like eating. All he wanted was to stay with Katherine. Alone. This wasn't fair.

They walked through the hallway and to the diner. The table was decorated with a tasteful white and red cloth and silverware. Delightful food was served in trays. Seven chairs were set around the table, Ombric was already sitting on one of them, patiently waiting for his friends.

Katherine settled next to Ombric. Jack soon followed and sat next to her.

°°°°°

Everyone was talking, laughing, yelling, but Jack couldn't hear a thing.

He found his mind wandering off to a distant memory.

He and his sister were playing in the forest. Spring had just begun and the trees were painted pink by beautiful blossoms and a few green leaves. 

Some of their friends were with them.

Suddenly he heard something. It sounded like a bird. It was warm and they started to return from their annual migration to the south.  
He looked up and spotted a cute Robin.

Flee had ran in front of him with the others. She looked so happy.  
She told him to hurry up.  
 _"Come on Jack!"_

_"Jack!"_

"Jack?" He was cut off his daydream by Tooth. She looked worried. And he figured it was because of him spacing out, again.

"Yeah?"  
"Ya spaced out again, mate. Are you sure ya okay?" Bunny asked him, and though he wouldn't admit it, he was fairly worried himself.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. My mind just wondered elsewhere."

Katherine put her hand on his, intertwining their fingers together she asked:  
"Are you sure? We've been talking to you for a minute and you didn't respond."  
"R-really? Guess I was really in my thoughts, huh?" He chuckled, trying to hide the fact that his face was burning. _Really, Kath, I get it, you're worried, but why must you be so. Damn. Cute._  
  
He let go of Katherine's hand, smiling at her as to convince her he's fine. It hurt him when he untwined their fingers, wishing he could hold her forever.

_Dang it! Why are you making things so difficult?_

"Okay then." The sad look on her face broke his heart. "What- what were you thinking about?" She asked him. She wasn't convinced. Jack knew one way or another he would give in, and he did.

"It's- it was just a memory.." He muttered.  
"A memory? About what?"  
"My life from before. Before I died, I mean. My sister and I were playing in the forest near our village. It was Spring and trees were blooming. I don't know where it came from! Guess the fact that Spring is almost here awakened some of my memories."

He tried to laugh it off but the tears that rolled down his face gave him away.

"Oh, Jack." Katherine pulled him into a hug. He buried his head in her shoulder and leaped. 

Jack felt awful. How long had he kept this in him? Katherine was here, but Flee wasn't! She was just as precious to him as Katherine. She was his sister. And he missed her. So so much. 

"It's okay. We're here." They assured him.

Jack stayed silent. He just buried himself in Katherine and cried.

He needed this. Katherine seemed to be better at comforting him than anyone. He wondered how many times she had to comfort someone crying in her arms or how many times she was comforted like this.

Jack chuckled lightly. He let go of Katherine and said to them:  
"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"That's alright, just, next time don't hide it, okay? We want to help, but we can't do that if you don't tell us what's bothering you."

Katherine's voice was more soothing than anything.

"Okay. I'm fine now." 

He cursed himself for making them worried. Everyone was looking at him.

Suddenly, the room felt tight. It looked like it was getting tighter by the second. He had to get out.

"I'm tired. I'll go to my bedroom. See ya." He put a smile on his face, got up and walked out.

Katherine wasn't buying it. No one was.   
But, she let him go. It was late. Getting some rest would be best for him.

°°°°°

She walked down the hall. She was looking for her room when she spotted Jack's door. 

_Should I check on him?_ She thought. _I guess it wouldn't hurt._

She knocked on the door. She didn't hear a reply.

"Jack? It's me, Katherine. Are you there?"

_Nothing._

She was getting concerned.

"Jack, I'm coming in!" She yelled and opened the door. 

Inside, Jack was sleeping in his bed. His blanket was folded and left near his feet. He didn't feel cold so it wasn't necessary. She felt the concern brush off her chest. He was fine, _or not._

He looked uneasy. Even through the dark she could see he was crying.

_A nightmare._ She figured.

She entered the room and set on the bed.

"Jack?" Her voice was quiet, as not to scare him. "Jack, wake up." 

Jack's eyes shot open. He sat up and started looking around. He brought his legs up and curled in on himself.

"Hey." She startled him.

Just then he noticed her. Why was she here?

"Hey Kath. Wh-what are you doing here?" 

He smiled at her and rubbed his eyes. Seeing her made his fear wash away. He didn't even remember his nightmare.

"I was checking up on you. I knocked on the door and you didn't answer so I got worried. I opened the door and saw you were sleeping. You looked uneasy, were you having a nightmare?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

Jack didn't want to make a big deal of it. He didn't wanna worry Katherine more than she was now.

"Yeah... It's no big deal though! I don't even remember what it was anymore." He put his hands in his hair and pushed it back still keeping a sweet smile on his face.

"Are you _sure_?"

He put his hand on Katherine's. She was clearly more scared for him than he was.  
He looked in her eyes and said:

"I am. You don't have to worry about me Katherine. It wasn't the first time I have had a nightmare and it surely won't be the last. I feel like I've made you more worried for me than I am for myself. You don't have to."

_But I want to_. She wanted to say it, but she felt like she should stay quiet.

"Okay. Goodnight." 

"..Goodnight."

°°°°°

She was lying on her bed, not able to sleep. Kailash lied next to her on the ground, already snoring.

_He doesn't want you worrying about him, Katherine._

The more she of that, the more she was hurting. Why? Why was she in pain? He didn't need her worrying about him, so what? She met him yesterday!   
She couldn't help it though. It was stronger than her.

She felt confused. So many emotions at once. She didn't like it. 

There wasn't one emotion, though, that she was sure she wasn't feeling. Anger.

She couldn't bring herself to be angry at him. Yeah, he was being foolish for not wanting to talk about it, but was it really his fault? It must be hard for him. She can't hate him for that!

Either way, she needed to talk to him tomorrow. To finish the story and talk about what happened today. She also wanted to see him. _Badly_. 

**_Ughhhhhh. Why? Just, why?_ **

She had to sleep. Now! It was late, probably midnight.

She had the whole day tomorrow to think.

°°°°°


	4. Meet the Sprites!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write!

Morning came and the sky was painted pink with the sunrise's most beautiful light.

Jack slowly awoke. Today he was feeling relaxed, he had slept well, he wasn't even tired! This was too go to be true!

After the nightmare he had last night, he dreamed the sweetest dream. He figured that was because he had seen Katherine.

At the thought of her, his face started burning and he was red like North's suit.

It was nice to know that she cared for him, yes, but he didn't want her to be worried about him. Nonetheless, she made his heart skip a beat.

He didn't remember the last time he felt this well in the morning.

He got up and went to the window.

He watched the sun slowly rise from the east, painting the sky in a mixture of pinks, yellows, oranges, reds, purples and blues.

He decided to open the window and let some fresh Artic air in.

The cold breeze felt nice and the wind blowing in his face acted like a morning coffee.

This really was too good to be true. 

Jack was always sceptical when he would wake up well rested, and he was right to be! He never had good mornings! He was now waiting for disaster to strike.

**_And it did._ **

Suddenly something hit him in the face.

He took it and prayed it wasn't what he thought it was.

His prayers were useless as he looked at the envelope in his hand.

**_God, why?_ **

The envelope was a pastel pink colour with a blooming tree on the back.

He already knew who this was from but read the back nonetheless.

It said:

_To: Jack Frost_

_From: Reneé Fleur_

_Of course, out of all days, today was the one she chose._

He carefully opened the envelope as not to rip it since Reneé hand paints her letters.

He took out the letter and started reading it.

**_Sunday, March 10th_ **

**_Dear Jack._ **

**_Please come and join us on my "Welcome Spring" party! Willow, Joshua and I would be delighted to see you big brother of ours._ **

**_The party will be held at my place as usual today at 12 PM to 6 PM._ **

**_Hugs and kisses!_ **

**_Your Season Sister_ **

**_Reneé. ♡_ **

**_Of course she'd write an invite on the day of the party._ **Like what if he didn't get it in time?

Luckily, for them not for him, it was Sunday, March 10th. He looked at the clock in his room. It was 6:30 AM. He had five and A half hours. Damn that's long.

He estimated the other guardians would be up in two hours, except North who's probably in his office working on something. He decided to check if he really was awake.

But first he had to get dressed. He usually slept in a plain white T-shirt and his usual pants. He couldn't be seen without his signature navy blue frosted hoodie! It was unacceptable!

He put in on, not minding to take off the white shirt as he usually wore it under the hoodie.

Now that he was ready he walked out of the room and went straight to North's office.

There, as he predicted, North was building a toy. It looked like a fairy carved out of wood and the wing actually flapped and it could fly! How could this man make such toys? It was incredible!

"Hey North!" Jack yelled from the door.

"Jack! I see you're up early today!"

"Yeah. I was having a good morning for once-"

"'Was having', what about now?" 

"-until I opened the window and a letter hit me in the face." Jack said as he walked in North's office.

"A letter?" North now gave him his full attention.

"Yeah. From the Spring spirit. She's inviting me to the "Welcome Spring" party she holds every year." 

Jack looked annoyed. And he was. He didn't like Seasonal gatherings. In fact, he was the only one of the four Season Siblings that didn't hold one each year. What were they even for?

"I see. Is there a problem, then?"

"Kinda. I don't hate parties, but this kind sucks. "

"Then, are you going?"

"I have to. I didn't go to any of the parties for the past year. They'll be mad at me if I don't go to the Spring party aswell."

"And you don't want to hurt their feelings."

"I don't. But anyways, what are you doing?"

"Come, I'll show you." He gestured for Jack to come closer.

°°°°°

They chatted and laughed as they ate breakfast. North and Jack had a healthy "father-son" like relationship. They got along well and almost never fought and when they did it wasn't anything serious.

"Good Morning you two!" Katherine said as she walked in the dining room.

"I see you're up and ready this morning!" Ombric sat down at the table.

Jack chuckled. He was right. It was 8:30. Exactly two hours like he expected.

"Yeah" He looked at Katherine, she smiled at him as she sat next to Ombric on the opposite side of were Jack was sitting.

"So, Jack, are you going to tell me the rest of your story today?" She asked.

"Sadly, no. I have to meet with the other Season Sprites. Reneé, the Spring spirit, wants me to go to her Spring Welcoming Party, and since I haven't gone to any of the other parties, the rules say I have to go now. Plus I don't want them to get mad." He started rambling.

"What a pity. I really wanted to finish the story so we can tell it to the kids next time we go to Burgess! How long will you be there?" Katherine admitted.

"I'll go at 11:30 so I can be there by 12:00. Then I'll stay there until 6 PM and go home right away."

"Where will the party be held?"

"Reneé's from France. She has a friend in Paris who she stays with throughout Winter and Summer and she's having the party there."

"In Paris? Oh! I haven't been there in decades! I miss it."

She was nostalgic of the nights she stayed in Paris. There, she watched the beautiful lights of the City of Love. At daytime, she volunteered to read the kids stories at the City Library. She loved watching as the kids grew in love with the stories and role played as the characters when it was time to go home. It was truly a fun time.

She suddenly got an idea! Yes, this'll be fun!l

"Say, Jack, can I come with? To Paris I mean, not to the party, it would be rude to come uninvited. I really want to explore the city and see how it changed through the years." She asked Jack with a smile.

Jack thought about it. If he knew Katherine was in Paris with him, it would be less unbearable, even if she wasn't there. He looked at her and nodded.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." He said.

"Yes!" She shouted! Jack chuckled and took a gingerbread man. He loved that smile Katherine's face. He wanted it to stay like that forever.

But there was a problem.

"Okay, but, where will Kailash go? If you take her, won't someone notice her? I mean, she's a giant goose, kinda hard not to notice. And in a big city like Paris, it will be impossible!" Ombric said. 

He was right.

"Oh. Well, how will I get there then?"

Katherine's smile faltered. Jack's heart broke at the sight. Just a moment ago, she had a smile brighter than the moon, the sun even, and now, it was gone.

"Jack could carry you." North proposed an idea. Katherine's eyes lit up with hope. But then the same light dimmed. 

"No, I don't want bother Jack. He already has that party to worry about, I don't want him to have to worry for me as well." She said, a small smile on her face to hide her disappointment.

Jack would not stand for this! He didn't want to see Katherine sad! It was unacceptable.

"It's no problem at all, Katherine, I don't mind." He assured her with his words and a sweet smile.

"Really, you don't have to do this!" 

" _But I want to._ You seemed so happy that you would be going to Paris." He was determined.

"Are you sure?" She asked again.

_Why is she making such a big deal of it?_

"Yes. I've already told you, I am. It's really no big deal." 

Katherine chuckled, the bright smile returning on her face.

"Okay then! Thank you." 

She was happy again and it filled Jack's heart with joy. 

He glanced up at the clock. 

It's 9 already?

He thought as he continued eating breakfast.

Then he remembered.

"Speaking of Kailash, how is she, haven't seen her since yesterday." He asked Katherine, wondering about his little friend, although the adjective "little" is not at all correct. 

"She's fine. She's sleeping in my room."

"Quite the heavy sleeper, isn't she?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah" Katherine joined in the laughter.

°°°°°

**11:30**

_Where is she?_

Jack thought as he waited for Katherine in front of the Pole. He grew worried as they had agreed to meet ten minutes earlier.

"Jack!"

He turned around, spotting Katherine. He sighed, his worry washing off at the sight before him. She was alright.

"Sorry you had to wait, I couldn't find my bag. I looked everywhere for it, turns out Kailash was sitting on it the whole time!" She chuckled.

"It's alright. Should we go?" He smiled.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"I'll pick you up now, is that okay?"

"Yes." 

He put the arm that had Twiner under her knees and the other on her back and picked her up. She clung her arms around Jack's shoulder for safety.

Both admitted in their thoughts that this was awkward. And how wouldn't it be? He was literally holding her 'bridal style'.

"Let's go." Katherine said.

And they flew off.

°°°°°

They were flying through the air, the wind guiding them.

From where they were, the Eiffel Tower was visible! 

Jack saw Paris a lot during Winter, so this wasn't unusual for him.

But, for Katherine, it was amazing! She hadn't seen this in so long.

Now they were flying over the city.

Soon, they landed in a less crowded area of the city where they couldn't be seen.

"I'll leave you here, okay? Be careful. The city's full of danger." Jack said to Katherine as he put her down.

"You too. And have a good time on the party!" Jack nodded.

"I'll try. Bye!" He said and turned around to leave.

"B- Wait Jack!" Katherine shouted.

"Yeah? What is it?" He asked.

"Where will we meet? Later, I mean, when we need to go home."

"Oh, I forgot. At around 6 o'clock meet me at the top of the Eiffel Tower. If I'm at least ten minutes late go downtown to No. 67 ------------ Street at the south of the city and if you can't find it ask someone about Miss Bellaville's bookshop. She's well known, most people that live there know her. Go there and ask for me, she Reneé's friend." Jack said.

"Okay." Katherine replied.

"I gotta go, it's 12, the others are probably wondering where I am. Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." She smiled back.

°°°°°

Jack landed in front of the bookshop. The doors were open. He walked in. 

The bookshop had a counter right at the entrance. There was an amazing collection of books put in giant bookcases placed neatly in order. There was a spiral staircase that led to the second floor which was similar to an indoor terrace. You could see it from downstairs. It was similar to the ground floor, but it had plants and flowers that were hanging from the ceiling and fairy lights. That's where the Sprites usually held the Spring party. 

There on the counter, sat a middle aged woman in a flower patterned shirt and brown jeans. Her blonde hair's bangs were pulled back and tied up at the back in a half up style. It was Miss Bellaville.

"Hello, sir! Do you need anything?" She asked him as she saw him walk in.

_Huh?_

"Miss Bellaville?" He asked.

"Yes, that's me. What do you need?"

"You- you can see me?" He continued.

"Of course I can? Why wouldn't I?"

This was amazing! She was never able to see him. She was only able to see Reneé, Willow and Joshua. Now she can see him as well!

"Miss Bellaville! It's me, Jack! _Jack Frost!_ You can see me!" He said happily.

Miss Bellaville looked at him, trying to process what he said.

"Jack?!? _Oh mon Dieu!_ This is magnifique! Come here!" She said as she stood up and went to hug Jack. She kissed both of his cheeks and continued with her rambling.

"The others told me you were handsome, but I didn't expect such a charming young man!"

Jack chuckled.

"Now you're just flattering me, miss Bellaville!" He put a hand on his chest.

"Anyways, where are the Sprites? I'm kinda late.." he asked.

"Late? Sweetie, it's only 12:05, you're barely missed twelve."

_"Exactly."_

Ms. Bellaville chuckled.

"They're upstairs. Go, they're waiting." She told him.

"Okay, thanks."

Without a second thought, he climbed the staircase.

Upstairs, a strawberry blonde girl and a brunette guy were circling around anxiously.

The girl was wearing a beret with a cherry blossom instead of a cliché bow, a pink and white striped shirt with off the shoulder sleeves and blue shorts. She had unnaturally pink eyes and had a bandana tied on her neck like a flight attendant. Her hair was tied in a loose braid placed on her left shoulder.

The guy had yellow eyes with a button up shirt of the same color. He was wearing brown jeans and his hair flowed sideways. He was wearing a necklace with a bright orange and yellow sun. 

Another girl was sat down at a white circular table. She was looking at the other two like they were annoying. She had red-orange eyes and brown hair with a few ginger stands. She was wearing a brown jacket with a pastel yellow T-shirt underneath. A scarf was wrapped around her neck.

She noticed him and gave him a two finger salute.

_"What if he doesn't come?"_ The blonde asked, she still hadn't noticed him.

 _"What if the invitation didn't come in time?"_ The guy said.

" _Oh_ , I knew I should have sent it yesterday!" The girl scolded herself.

Jack sat down on the table next to the brunette girl.

"Will." He whispered.

"Jack." She whispered back.

"How long do you think it'll be until they notice?"

"A while."

"UGHHHHHH!! He must've not gotten the letter! This is all my fault!"

"I was literally five minutes late. Don't worry, Reneé!" 

"THAT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY JACK- Jack?" She stopped herself and looked at him. "Jack!"

"Ya bloody bastard! When did ya arrive mate?" The guy asked.

"Just a minute ago Josh." 

"And you didn't even say "hi"? Did ya forget ya manners from when you joined those Guardians friends of yours?" Joshua continued.

"No, you guys seemed busy, I didn't wanna bother you." Jack said back.

"Come here, mon amie! Let me hug you!" Reneé said opening her arm for a hug.

Jack stood up from his seat. He walked over to Rey and she warped her arms around him. It was so nice to see her brother after almost a year. He smelled like cookies, probably because he had spent time at Santa's workshop, but there was another smell.

_Fresh roses._

She gasped and quickly unwrapped him from the hug.

" _Oh. My. God._ Someone's in love~~!" She said, excitement radiating from her.

The other two looked shocked. Reneé had a special power- she could smell someone in love. If she says Jack's in love, he's in love.

"Wh-what! _Noo_ \- what are you talking about, sis?" 

Jack's whole face and ears were red. He looked like a child who fell head first in snow and his face was red from the cold.

"Oh _really_ ~? Then why do you smell like roses? _Red_ roses. Like your face right now." She teased him.

" _Uhhhhhhhh_ \- okay, _MAYBE_ I am in love. Even if I was you'd never know who she is!" 

He said with a confidence of a man who has his hand stuck in a cookie jar... in a cookie factory... and his pants are down... and they're on fire. 

"Oooh~! So it's a girl!" 

"Reneé! Report!" Willow yelled from the table, now standing up and walking over to them.

"He smells like fresh roses, old books, sunflowers and the colour yellow." She said without a second of doubt.

"Wh- HOW THE HECK CAN YOU SMELL _YELLOW_?!?" Jack yelled from beside them, but the two were too excited to mind him. Their brother was in love~! Oh this was just a glorious day! 

Joshua on the other hand, was petrified. He looked like a statue and his eyes were wide. Jack swore that if he pushed him with his pinky he'd fall on the ground and still stay like that. Then suddenly he shook his head squealed and joined the girls gushing about Jack's love interest. They made a whole picture of how she looked like. 

"Oh! Oh! She's probably a brunette!" Yelled Reneé.

" _Guys_..." 

"Yeah! And she has big beautiful eyes!" Joined Willow.

" _Guuys_.."

"And always wears a yellow dress!" Said Joshua.

" _Guys_."

"Yes! Yes! And her favourite flower is a sunflower!" Continued Willow.

" _ **GUYS!"**_ Jack snapped.

They all looked at him. He looked angry and annoyed. He was mad at them. They had gone too far again.

They cursed themselves in their thoughts. Emily Jane had warned them that this kind of behaviour was what drove Jack away, what made him push away, what made him hate them. They really needed to stop.

"I'm sorry-" just as Reneé was about to apologise she was cut off, by Willow.

"Thank you, Jack. If it weren't for you, we would have crossed the line farther then we did now." 

Willow knew apologising wasn't a smart choice. It would just make him say _"It's okay."_ , like always, but nothing would be okay. Thanking him was smarter. He'd notice that they're trying to get better and not just saying _"It won't happen again!"_ without meaning. With that he knows that they're aware that they crossed the line and are now actually sorry. Reneé knew this and scolded herself for almost apologising.

Jack was taken aback. His siblings were finally learning boundaries! _Why did it take them this damn long?_

"No need to thank me, just next time, please, don't play the same song again." Jack said. He wasn't angry anymore so he thought _Eh, why not join them?_ He chuckled and smiled then continued.

"But, I have to say, I'm impressed at how accurate you described her without meeting her once."

The others gasped lightly.

" _Really?_ We did?" Reneé chuckled. He wasn't pushing them away anymore! He was starting to let them in!

"Yeah! I was actually surprised at how you got all that out of a smell!" He looked at their hopeful faces and smiled.

"Well- most was actually just our imagination. We do that alot." Josh said.

"Yeah. I know. You guys are my siblings." Jack stepped closer.

"And! What about this girl? Where did you meet her? Th- that is if you want to tell us!" Willow said.

"Nahhhh. I'll leave ya wondering! It's more fun that way~!" Now he was right next to them, standing high above them since he's the tallest of the group. They looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Ya bastard."

Joshua said under his breath. Jack just laughed it off.

"But. Even if I did tell you about her, there isn't anything between us yet, and I don't think she likes me back, to be honest." Jack said with a sad smile on his face.

_"Yet."_ Reneé said. 

She had an evil look in her eyes. Jack did not like it! Not one bit! He had battle the Nightmare King and he hadn't seen a look like that for God sake!

" _Stop_ it. You're scaring me." He told her.

**_"YET!"_ **She repeated, this time louder. But then a normal look appeared on her face.

"Got it out of yout system?" Willow asked and Reneé nodded with a pretty smile.

Reneé's mood changes were scary to Jack and Joshua, but they didn't seem to bother Willow. She was used to them since they hanged out a lot.

"Anyways, what's the plan? Tea party?" Jack asked them already knowing the answer.

"Yeah. We even got your favourite kind of tea and cookies!" 

"Mint tea and sugar cookies?" 

"Yup!"

Jack sighed. He hoped Josh had made the cookies, since Reneé and Willow could never get them right.

"Sounds good, let's eat!" He said happily.

They sat down, Jack digging into the cookies. He took a bite and thanked the stars. They definitely were Joshua's.

"How do you like the cookies, Jack?" Reneé asked.

"They're _divine_." 

"Eeeee! Thank God you like them! Will and I made them with Josh's help!" 

" _You_ made these? They're amazing!" Jack was shocked. His sisters could do anything, but baking was never their thing.

"I'm glad. They took a while.." Willow admitted.

Jack was happy. For the first time he was having fun with them. For the past three centuries he felt alone, no one could see him and he felt out of place even with his siblings, no matter how hard he tried, he felt left out. And it wasn't their fault people could see them! The last time he saw them he just burst.

It was a few months before becoming a guardian. He was invited to Willow's party. They broke his boundaries and he just snapped at them. His anger was strong enough to make a blizzard in September. He stomped out of Willow's place and cried when he came home.

"Hey Jack?" Reneé perked up.

"Yeah?"

"Could you help me with something?" She asked.

"What is it?" He smiled.

"I ordered cakes to go with the tea. They're in the back. Could you help me carry them?" 

_Asking for favours._ Another technique that works for getting closer to someone. Reneé knowing her brother, he'd help her.

"Sure."

"Come on!" They stood up.

By "the back", Reneé had meant the pantry. She still can't remember right the word so she just calls it "the back" since it's in the back of the shop.

They opened the door to the hallway. Miss Bellaville also lived here so this was the way to her house. The first room went to the basement. How does Jack know that? He thought that was it and opened it. In there, there were more bookcases filled with extra books.

"No silly, that's the basement!" Reneé chuckled. "It's upstairs."

" _Oh_." 

They continued walking through the hallway and climbed the stairs.

They stopped in front of a door. Reneé opened it and turned the lights on. Even with the light on, the room was quite dark. It was filled with groceries and it had a desk in the corner. On it there were four large boxes. He guessed those had the cakes.

"Reneé, why do we need four cakes?" Jack asked.

"We all have a sweet tooth and you know it!" She said.

Jack admitted that was true. Those cakes would probably be eaten by the end of the day.

"You take two and I'll take two as well?" 

"Okay."

They walked to the cakes and Rey picked two up and gave them to Jack. He noticed she had trouble picking them up. They were probably heavy for her.

She picked up the rest. They walked out and walked downstairs. She was shaking after that. They were clearly too heavy.

Jack sighed.

"Stack them on mine" Jack said.

"What?" Reneé asked.

"The cakes. They seem heavy. Stack them on mine, I can carry all of them."

"N-no need! I can carry them!" She assured him, but by how she was trembling, she was about to fall.

" _Don't_ lie. You're shaking. You're gonna fall, hurt yourself and ruin the cakes. Just listen to me." He insisted. Reneé knew he was right so she stacked her boxes on Jack's. They were so high they were blocking his view.

"Tell me where I'm going." He said.

"Okay." 

"Turn right."

"And now turn left!"

"Be careful here." 

"Hey Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure?"

Reneé stopped.

"Do you- um- do you _hate_ us?" She asked.

Jack paused.

He chuckled.

"That's funny. Someone asked me the same question yesterday."

"Wh-what did you say? To them I mean."

He looked at her.

"I said "No". Why would you ever think I hate you guys?" He said to his sister.

It was funny how many he had. He used to have no siblings. Then he had Flee, now he has Reneé, Willow, Joshua and Emily. He felt lucky to have siblings who cared for him.

"I don't know! It's just- you never speak to nor do you open up to us. Every time you come to our parties you're moody." 

_"I hate the parties,_ not you guys." Jack admitted.

" _Oh_."

"Yeah... Let's just continue." 

"Okay."

Suddenly they heard the others' voices. Miss Bellaville was with them. There was another voice though. Jack found it familiar. _Who could it be? Ugh, if only these boxes weren't blocking my vision._

They arrived to the bookshop and everything was in one piece.

And as they thought there was a girl with them.

He couldn't see anything.

" _Huh_. Wait a second sir, let me help you!"

The girl said to Jack. _What? She can see me? Wait. That voice. Is that-_

The girl walked over and picked up a box, revealing Jack's face

Jack looked at her in surprise.

_"Jack?"_ She said.

_"Katherine?"_

°°°°°


	5. Meet the Sprites! (Katherine's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what Katherine was doing before she met the Sprites. It's not her 'POV' per say because I'm the one narrating.  
> Sorry this chapter is so short, school's been rough. Hopefully next chapter will be longer.

After she separated from Jack she decided to go to a coffee shop nearby.

  


It looked nice from the outside. It had a few tables outside, which to Katherine's misfortune were all taken, and it was decorated with flowers that were hung around. There were daisies, violets, petunias, anemones, daffodils and others. It gave the shop quite the inviting look.

  


She went inside and sat on a table near the window. It was even better than the outside. It had the same flowers as the ones at the entrance and blue and white fairy lights hung around. The tables and chairs were all white, while the walls were a soft brown with a dark wood floor and bar. 

  


Soon, a waitress came to her. The girl looked young. About 17 or 18. She had brown hair that was put in a ponytail and light brown eyes. She was wearing a flower patterned short sleeve shirt, blue jeans and a navy blue apron. She smiled and politely asked her order. Katherine ordered a mint tea with honey and biscuits. The girl wrote down her order on a notepad and went to bring her order.

  


Katherine pulled out her sketchbook and pencil from her bag and started drawing the shop. She wanted to record the shop so that she could remember it later, plus it was so beautifully arranged that she couldn't resist. 

  


When the waitress came back with her order she looked at the drawing. She was stunned by Katherine's talent. It was truly breathtaking. 

  


"Wow! That is a beautiful drawing, miss." She told her. 

"I'm flattered, thank you. This coffee shop is stunning. I couldn't resist drawing it."

"I'm glad you think so! My mother runs this cafe. She put a lot of effort in decorating it."

"Ah. So this is a family run cafe? Tell your mom she did an amazing job. I haven't seen a place this nicely put together in years."

"I definitely will, thank you. Enjoy your day miss!" She said and walked away.

  


Katherine stopped drawing for a minute and took a sip of her tea. It was nice, warm and sweet. Next time she's in Paris, she's definitely coming back to this coffee shop again.

  


She wished Jack came aswell. He would have loved it here aswell. It was quite cozy.

  


_What?_ Why was she thinking about him now? He was probably with the other spirits by now. Her face became a little pink.

  


_I wonder how he's doing. I hope he isn't fighting with them._

.....

Meanwhile, Jack, was doing _exactly_ that.

.....

  


She blushed even harder than before. Why is she blushing, though? Jack's just a friend.

  


Then she thought about yesterday. The fun she had with him. The snowball fight he pulled her in. The snowman they made together. How he helped Jamie with his little crush and how sad he got when he thought about his past love that he didn't even remember. He's childish laugh.

  


_That laugh. It was just like **his.**_

  


She remembered. _Could it be? Could he actually be Nightlight?_

  


Yesterday she decided not to give it much thought, but. Jack looked exactly like Nightlight. If it was him, why didn't he say anything? Maybe he doesn't remember? Or maybe he doesn't know how to say it? 

  


Either way if Jack was truly Nightlight, she would be the happiest person in the world.

  


But they were quite different as well. 

  


_Plus didn't Jack say he had a sister?_

  


Maybe she was just making things up. 

  


_Or maybe?_

  


The night they lost Nightlight he said he had to go finish his moondream. 

  


He had told Katherine about it. In it he wasn't a Nightlight, but a normal human boy with parents and a little sister. Maybe he took the name Jack to fit in with them? 

  


She put down her tea, took a bite out of her biscuits and continued drawing. 

  


By the time it was finished it was about 1:15 PM. She ate the last of her biscuits, paid and exited the shop. 

  


_Hmm. Where should I go now? Maybe the Eiffel Tower? No, I'm going to meet with Jack there later. There's no point in going there twice. Maybe I'll take a bite to eat? But those biscuits were quite filling. I'm not that hungry. What about going to a bookshop? Maybe there's going to be some new books I haven't read there? Although I don't believe there is going to be a book there that isn't in Ganderly already, but let's see._

  


She looked around the block and spotted one.

  


She went inside and was greeted by a nice blonde middle aged woman in a flower patterned shirt. 

  


"Hello, there young lady! Are you looking for certain a book?" She said excitedly. 

"Umm, yes actually. I'm looking for a new book to read while I'm here in Paris. I don't know which one though. Do you have any recommendations?" 

"Ah, yes! Have you read ____________ by ____________? It's quite an interesting one!"

  


Katherine was surprised. She had heard of that book, but she had never read it. 

  


"No, I haven't. May I have a look at it?" She said.

"Of course dear! It's on the second floor. Come with me." She gestured for Katherine to follow her and they went upstairs.

  


Upstairs there were two people sitting at a white round table. 

  


"Good afternoon." Katherine told them.

  


They looked at her like they had seen a ghost. The shop owner looked confused as well.

  


" _Can she see us?_ " One of them 'whispered' to the girl next to him, although Katherine heard everything. _Huh? What do they mean?_

  


"Miss. Can you- can you see them?" The lady asked her.

"Of course I can. Is there a problem?"

"No, no, of course not it's just that-"

  


" _Go left. Look out! You'll hit the bookcase!_ " They heard someone speak.

  


Soon a short girl and a tall guy came into the room. The guy had four large boxes in his hands, his face was hidden behind them and he couldn't see anything.

  


" _Huh_. Wait a second sir, let me help you!"

  


The girl next to him was as confused as the others. If she could she the boy's face he would probably have the same expression.

  


She reached for two of the boxes and picked them up revealing his face. 

  


_Oh._

  


_"Jack?"_

  


"Katherine? What are you doing here? I thought we would meet at six?" He asked her. 

  


Now the others were getting even more confused.

  


Katherine chuckled.

  


"I came here to see if I can find a new book to read. I didn't know this was Miss Bellaville's bookshop. It was purely a coincidence. Now I see why they seemed so taken aback when I greeted them." She looked over at Willow and Joshua, who were now red from embarrassment.

  


Jack laughed. He could feel his face blushing.

  


"Is she your friend, Jack?" Joshua asked.

  


"Yeah. This is Katherine Shalazar, she is one of the Guardians known as Mother Goose. We came to Paris together. She wanted to see the city so she asked to come along. She didn't want to intrude into the party so she went exploring. She didn't know this was the place though."

  


Reneé looked at him with a knowing look. 

  


He shivered from that. How could she know so quickly?

  


"Oh, Katherine! Hi! It's so nice to meet a friend of Jack's! I'm Reneé Fleur. The Spring spirit." She took Katherine's hands.

"Those two are Willow and Joshua. And I think you've already met Miss Bellaville?" She pointed over at the table.

  


"Sorry about before, Katherine, not everyone can see us so we were surprised." Willow apologized.

  


"It's fine! I understand." 

"Come on! Sit with us!" Reneé urged her to sit. She wanted to know more about the girl you got her brother's heart. 

"Sorry, but I should really go. I feel like I'm intruding."

"Nonsense!" Yelled Josh from the table. He caught on what Rey was trying to do.

"Yeah, you're already here. Why don't you stay and have some cake?" Jack rubbed his neck.

  


She sighed.

  


"Fine. But just one piece of cake and I'll go, okay?" She said.

  


"Yay!" Reneé hugged her.

  


_Yup! She thought Rose buds, fresh snow, mint and blue. Our lil' Jack Frost._ _But_ , _It's still blooming, it's not love... **yet**_

  


She let her go and they sat down. 

  


  


.....

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



End file.
